


The Art of War and Love

by Demondog136



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Character Death, Death, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Past Relationship(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Shapeshifting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is the next heir to the throne for the avaian, but sadly all he has grown to know is death and war between his people and those people of serpiente. He will do anything in his power to put an end to this war, even if that means to pretend to be in love with their leader Levi Ackerman. But will this ended with death and another war, or will it end with love and peace?</p><p>I will be back here soon Promise <3 Just give me some time to work out everything! Sorry it is taking so long <3</p><p>(Base on the book Hawksong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes) You do not need to read the book to know what is happening, it is just a good book and story line ^,^<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another story from me! As you read it is based on the story Hawksong which is one of my personal favorite books. I am not sure how the updating for this story might go, so chapter are going to be up when I'm done with them. Sorry if there is any mistakes in, I did read through it myself, but no one edited ^.^ also this is my birthday present to you guys hope you like the new story.

June 2, 814

 

_There are many tails and stories on how are kind was started, either by angry gods, broken lovers, or magicians. But there is one that is my favorite, it is of a women who had left her kind and joined the hawks. They took her in when her own kind wouldn’t they taught her the language of the birds and gifted her with beautiful and powerful wings of her own. This women’s name was Hina._

_But sadly it is just that, a story with no proof that she excited. Our scholar have searched high and low for any records that would give us hints of our origins, but nothing has shown us. So all we go by is stories that are told to us when we are chicks._

_The only truth behind the stories are us, with feathers that are located on the back of our heads. Even though we appear to seem human, the way we can change forms when we feel like it. To fly with the sun against our backs, and the wind beneath our wings. A beautiful golden hawk form I can take on when I want, or the shell of a humans._

_It is the stories made for the children of my kind, learn the joys of flying, and love. It is the story of true hardships, and gifts given out of love. Stories that hold a hint of truth to us. But it is just stories, even when the children learn these stories and of the joys of flying. They also learn of hate and war. Of blood and death. That we cannot hide from them. They learn of the race that calls itself serpiente._

_They learn how cruel this world can be, how untrustworthy and unfaithful their kind can be. They learn to fear the gaze of their enemies, and the cold hearts of their lost souls._

_What is never learned is how the war was started. No, that is long forgotten, instead what is taught is the murder of family and loved ones. They learn that these enemies are evil that their ways are not theirs and they will kill them if they could._

_That is all they learn_

_That is all I have learned._

_Years of war and bloodshed. Songs that were once song to me as a chick, promises of freedom and peace, is all I have left. It is peace that my kind might never know, peace my mother might not know, peace that will never come._

_How many generations? How many soldiers fallen? And what for?_

_All for hatred: the hatred of an enemy without a face. No one knows why this war continues, it just continues until the last of our kinds are slaughtered. It continues till we have avenged the dead. Until we have completely forgotten what peace might be._

_How much longer do I have till I meet the fate of my own? Till I meet the blade of the other side? How long do I have left to dream of peace?_

_Eren Jaeger_

_Heir to the Avian Throne_


	2. Chapter 1: Tired of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm actually making an update yay! :) sorry if there is any mistakes I tried to have someone check it but it was lost somewhere in the internet. Thanks email >.> anyway I hope you like it!

There was blood and death in the air, the moon and stars high above our heads. Fire embers glow behind us as we take in what was before us. A field of bodies dead or dying, shuddering breaths and cries of agony filled the quiet of the night. It had been a surprise attack late that evening, no one prepared, I barely gotten out of the keep with all the fighting that was taken place. If it hadn’t been for Jean a guard and a friend I don’t think I would have gotten out of their alive.

 

Sadly not every one of my family had made it out that night, my dad was killed in the scramble, trying to protecting his mate, my mom. I now stand in the middle of the field listening to the cries of help or pleading of sadness; Jean to my side ready to take me away at a moment’s notice.

 

It was a cry to the left of us I started making my way to the dying solider, to comfort him through the pain till the gods up above took his soul, when Jean’s hand shot out to grad my wrist.

“Eren please, let this one go,” Jean plead not wanting me to put myself in danger since I was the serving heir to the throne.

 

“Jean I can’t, if I am not allowed to fight, at least let me comfort the dying.” It wasn’t that I can’t fight, but wasn’t allowed since I was the last one besides my mom. I would have gladly be out there on that field beside everyone fighting with them.

 

Jean sighed knowing that he couldn’t win on this matter, “fine, but if it gets to unsafe it is my duty to get you out.” I smiled at him happy that he is allowing me to do this instead of dragging me by my pin feathers to safety.

 

As we made our way over to the crying as we made our way over we saw red gleaming eyes face us with fear. Jean graded me by my waist pulling me closer to him, “careful Eren it is a cobra, the royal family of the serpiente.” But I didn’t see that, I saw a frighten young man dying for a war that held no meaning anymore. He was no older than me I would say he looked about 20.

 

I pulled away from Jean hissing at him, “I don’t care!” I said quietly as not to scare the dying man, turning to face Jean, “I so tired of this stupid war that has no meaning, one that we can’t do anything about! One were royals fight each other and kill each other causing soldiers to fight more.” With that I turned away to dropped down to the ground next to the dying man, “shhh, there is nothing to fear, we aren’t here to hurt you.” I said taking his cold hand into my own. I didn’t care if his blood stained my clothes or not, or that he was the enemy, all I thought was I’m comforting a dying man on this field, one that doesn’t deserve to die the way he is.

 

Jean stood behind me not moving since he knew better than fighting me on this, I would have faugh tooth and feathers just so I wouldn’t leave another person to die alone. If I was in this man place I would have wanted someone by my side as I died.

 

The young cobra looked up into my eyes, as I tried not to flinch and look away from his garnet gaze, tears falling down his pale checks, “Thank you,” he smiled he tried to swallow a lump in his throat, “p-please end it.” I felt tears fill my eyes my hand went to my belt were I kept a dagger.

As soon as I pulled it out Jean’s hand closed around mine, “No, Eren, don’t do it. It might be their way, but think of this way. What would it look like to them if the prince of the enemy took the life of the prince of their lands?” I just nodded slowly putting my dagger away retaking the man’s hand.

 

 

I don’t know how long we sat there for, but I sang for him of a promise land filled with peace with love and without war and death. It was sometime when the sun touched the sky when his hand went limp in mine a smile on his face instead of pain. I was happy that I could do that much for him.

 

“Jean I’m tired of this war. Tired of the pointless death of soldiers and friends, I want this to end before I take the throne, but as this continue, I fear that is just a dream that will never come true.” I felt tears fall down my checks, I could not cry for my own kind with everyone I know around me dying, but I will cry for theirs for all the fallen ones around us. Jean wordlessly came up behind me and hugged me till my tears dried and there was nothing left.

 

“Come we must head back for you sister and mother began to worry about your absent.” I nodded following his lead in changing forms, his into a sparrow and I into my hawks and flew to our land not knowing that we were being watched by other serpiente the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos below! :D


	3. Chapter 2: When is there time for love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg look two updates in one day that is amazing! :p yeah the reason is I have nothing better to do since I'm having troubles installing League of Legends :( poop. So with the free time I have decided to put chapter 2 up. Yay~ Enjoy~

We had barely changed back into our human forms when my sister was in front of us demanding what had happened. I say sister, but sadly she wasn’t related by blood, if she was she would have been taking the throne and not me. She was a raven in her second form and not a hawk, my family took her in since her mother and father were both in charge of the royal flight. So she thought it was her job to repay us back by picking up where her parents left off.

“Mikasa, lovely sister, good to see that you are alright and weren’t harmed in the ambush.” I said with a smile on my face pulling her into a hug. Jean next to me trying to escape before she could set her talons into him. But Mikasa didn’t have any of that she grabbed him by his ear holding him in place, “Where do you think you’re going? I thought I told you that Eren wasn’t allowed to go back into the field anymore this close to him taking the throne.”

Poor Jean, he tried to escape my sister, but was caught in the end, “Mikasa!” He yelped, “I, ahh, umm, tried to get him off the field, but he wouldn’t have it!” He said ratting me out, “But don’t worry I didn’t leave his side!” She now turned her gaze back to me, she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening.

“Eren! My dear soon! Jean!” I turned to see the most beautiful and powerful woman make her way into the room, my mother. Her Green eyes sparkled her burnet hair pulled up into a bun, and a friendly smile on her face. If you weren’t from here you would have thought she was a merchant of some kind with the way she acted with everyone, but in reality she was the queen of the avians. People say I look like her, but I could never fully see if I had her burnet hair of course, but that had a mind of its own. While she had two green eyes, I had inherited only one, along with a golden hawk’s eye, to show the line I belong to. While she was happy she also had an air of authority around her, while I had no such thing. 

She pulled us into a hug, “it is good to see you two back safe and sound.” She then grabbed my ear, just like Mikasa did with Jean, “but you two are in trouble! I have told you that you are not to go back into the fields anymore! Not until either it ends or until you are king Eren!” 

“I-I’m sorry mom! But I can’t stay away!” My mom gave me a sad knowing smile and kissed my cheek, “I would do as you say mom, but I can’t.”

“I know Eren, but as your mother I can worry about you.” Her smile sadden, “So would have your father.” She gave her head a firm shake as if to rid the thoughts, “but I do need you to stay out of the fields until after you are sworn in as king along with your mate.” She said, “And if your mother isn’t enough then as your queen I order you to stay.” I rolled my eyes at her, she smiled knowing she won this battled. “Speaking of mates, you have chosen one right?” 

I blushed not wanting to talk about it but my mom wouldn’t have that, “Eren Jaeger you need to find yourself a man or a women!” I blushed even darker, yes even though I was a male, I was a hawk first, and with that males of my line can either take the roll of the female of the relationship, or the male depending who I take as my mate. If I did take a man I could still carry on my blood line, by having children of my own. “M-Mom can we talk about this later? Please?” 

“No we need to talk about it right now!” My mother demanded, “I mean your inauguration is right around the corner!” As soon as that was sad a cough had taken over her body.

“Mom!” Both Mikasa and I rushed forward to steady her, her body has been failing her lately, with all the stress of the war, and the death of her mate has taken its toll. “Please rest some mother! If it makes you feel better I will take finding a mate more serious, but as long as you take your health as serious as well!” I said as the coughing subsided some. 

“Alright Eren you win this time,” she said as well led her to a seat, “but I’m holding it to you to find a mate.” 

“Of course mother.” I replied leaning down and pressed a kiss to her check, “Now if you excuses us we will leave you be to enjoy some rest before we send the doctor up to check on you.” 

We left my mother in the sun room so she can relax instead of worrying about us. Mikasa went her own way leaving Jean and I with a threat of a beating if she catches word of us in the field again. We slowly walked to the market part of the keep to barging and make sure that no trouble makers are there.

The keep was separated into three parts, all accusable of flying or walking up a single staircase; the first part was open to the people, here is where merchants, seasonal traders, story tellers, or magicians can be found. The second part is where guests and the royal flight are housed, the last part is the royal family is house located at the top of the keep, where the royal flight can keep a close eye on them.

The day was winding down when Jean and I sat down watching children enjoy stories before their parents call them to head home after work. Sadly some these children might see some of their parents again, it was heart breaking to know that they could not live in a world of peace.

“Eren,” Jean called, “Are you alright?” He sensed my sadness it seemed.

“I would be lying if I said I was,” I answered with a sigh, Jean opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him, “before you ask if I want to talk about it, I don’t.” Jean shut his mouth a frown on his face, but nodded anyways.

I suddenly stood up, “I think I’ll go ahead and turn in, thanks for everything today Jean.” 

Jean jumped to his feet, “E-Eren wait a moment,” but I didn’t give him time I changed forms and flew to my room, knowing that even though I left him he was right behind me since it was his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loves comments so I can see what I need to fix and love kudos as well ^.^


	4. Chapter 3: Too Good To be True?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter! :D I'm really happy to say that I am happy to be writing this, and brings a smile to my face each time I finish a chapter. Anyway I hope you like the new update!! ^.^  
> A little warning there is death and some gore in here, so skip to the break if you are uncomfortable with reading that!  
> Enjoy~~

It was soon as I fell asleep the dreams began; every night I re see those bloody fields, hearing the agony everyone one was in, and I can’t do anything to stop it. This night was one of the worse ones, I was reliving a day that I wish I could forget, the day I almost lost my friend, and ended up losing my lover. I was just barely old enough to start walking those bloody fields, those fields rank with death.

It was on this particular day that I was out in the fields longer than I usually am. Jean stayed behind since Thomas went with me. Thomas was my betrothed ever since I was born. It is custom of the Avians to have a betrothed the moment you were born something that was carried on even if no one likes it. For us we were happy and content, we both really did love each other, and were willing to go along with it to make it work.

When we returned to the keep I ran into Mikasa her face strung with worry, but for once it wasn’t about me walking the fields. She asked as if when had seen Jean anywhere, but I could only shake my head. She told us that his mate, Marco an angel if you asked me, and his group have not come back yet. Jean ended up storming out of the keep to go look for him, and help him anyway he could. 

I was worried that in his state of mind Jean might do something reckless. Thomas tried to hold me back saying this was a bad time to go out there searching fruitlessly, but I would have none of that not with my friend somewhere out on the field. So of course when he couldn’t stop me he followed me out into the dangers of the field.

We circled the fields what seemed like hours when we finally saw them. Jean covering Marco’s body with his own. We landed a few yards away, listening Jean’s sodding telling him it was going to be okay, even though he could no longer hear. 

I took a cautious step forward to the two, “Jean,” I called out to him. He froze and looked up at me, what I saw was a broken heart and hatred.

“This damn fucking war has taken too much, I-I take it anymore,” Jean said removing a knife from Marco’s lifeless body, his eyes shone with anger, “I’m going to kill every last one of the snakes, or die trying.” He stood up and took a couple steps forward willing to give his life up just to take revenge for his mate.

Call me selfish, or naive, but I hugged him from behind holding him in place, tears streaming down my face. “Jean, don’t! You can’t let hatred cloud your judgement at the moment!” He was trembling beneath my grip not wanting to let his anger go, “Please Marco wouldn’t want this, he would want you to live, and find peace one day.” I tried to reason with him, my voice breaking from the strain of the emotional ride. His grip loosened on the knife, and I took a step back away from him. 

It was in those few moments that everything went wrong, thanks to all the commotion we caused it pulled a few serpents gazes our way. And in the moment we were all relaxed the made their move. In those few moments of me taking a step back from Jean, and him relaxing the grip and snake jumped out of the shadows poised for a kill. It was in that moment Thomas through himself in front of both of us, protecting us from the snake. A knife plunged into his abdomen, and fangs sunk into his neck for the killer poisons to enter his body. The viper quickly let go of Thomas letting him crump to the ground, blood splashing on to us, and an evil grin on the snakes face. 

I stood there in shock for a moment Jean yelling at me, telling me to get out of there. I was captured into those sinister blue eyes of the snake in front of us. As it turned to start rushing at us; I don’t know what came over me at this point, but I took at my knife I always have hidden and ignored Jean yelling at and rushed the snake head on. The snake froze a moment, not sure how to handle the new attack, and I quickly took advantage of it plunging my knife into the snake. Unlike snakes our poisons where applied to the blade, to make quick work of these creatures, to give us a fighting chance against them.

I stood there a moment watching the lights fade from the snakes eyes, when the pain hit me, I looked down to see the bastard had put his own knife into my side. I staggered backwards into Jean him yelling at me telling me something, but I would no longer listen as my eyelids grew heavy. I closed them thinking that was the last time I might open them.

*******

I startled awake a cold sweat on my skin, and a silent scream in my throat, as those images where fresh in my mind like it happened yesterday. After I blacked out Jean dragged my body back to the keep, I ended up staying that way for two days before I awoke, but I heard every detail from Mikasa since Jean refuse to talk about what happened that day. She says when he showed up back at the keep every guard was in an uproar, seeing my still body, and all the blood of Jean, ready to avenge me. It was the keeps doctors that saved me that day with their hard work I was able to wake up, but of course it left a nasty scare and reminder of that day.

There was a knocking on door, and without waiting for a reply Jean popped his head in. “Eren I-“ he stopped in midsentence as he saw tears swimming in my eyes. He didn’t even bother asking what was wrong. In two long strides he was beside my bed holding me close to him. “Which one was it this time?” He knew of my dreams and knew how to comfort me after them.

I sat there quietly listening to the flutter of his heart, loving that it was still beating strongly beside me. Jean sat their rocking us humming a softly, a song that my mother use to hum to me when I was a chick.

It was a few moments before I could find the strength to talk and at that only a mumble was able to escape the tangle of emotions, “It was the first year in the fields for me, and you had just joined the royal flight.” Jean tensed and let out a painful sigh, knowing all too well of what I was talking about. 

“Eren,” He put two fingers underneath my chin guiding me to look up at him, “there is nothing to worry about anymore, what happen has happened and there is nothing more we can do about.” He bent his head down putting a soothing kiss to my forehead, bring a blush rushing to my face. He flashed a smile at me, “and I think the two would be happy to see us move on.” He stood up looking down on me his smile vanishing to be replaced with a frown, “Sadly this isn’t the right time for this, your mother has summoned you two the integration room. Last night we had a little visitor.”

I shot up quick thinking the worst, that the visitor might have done something with Mikasa since she wasn’t mentioned. Jean saw my reaction, “No nothing has happened to Mikasa, she won’t be present during this integration,” I frowned at this news not knowing why should won’t be so he continued on, “For the reason we have caught ourselves a little cobra.”

My eyes widen in shock, “but how? There is only two left to the throne, you would think they would stay off the fields not risking in dying.” 

Jean nodded, “That is what I thought too, but no.” He stood now at full attention, “This cobra has willingly turned herself in, and wants to make a treaty with us. She says she and the rest of her family are ready to end this war without any more death.” My breath caught in my throat, away to end this war without any more bloodshed? This is something that is too good to be true.

“Well Jean let me put on appropriate attire for this meeting with the Princess, and see what type of deal these snakes want to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake in this chapter as I said 1-3 where lost somewhere in the internet when I emailed them to my friend, and never made it back to me :/ but he did say that for the most part it looked okay. Just tell me if there is any so I can fix them ^.^ hope you are liking it so far sorry for no Levi yet, he doesn't come in till chapter 5 :( but we are getting there! Hang with me!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Too Sweet of a Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter :D anyway in this chapter a new character is brought in. Hope you ready! :)  
> Enjoy~

We made our way to the integration room, all the while Jean filling me in on the night’s events that had unfolded. It was well into the evening and dusk had already fallen when the cobra arrived on at our doors, it was then the guards detained her and searched her weapons. Once satisfied they weren’t going to find anything, they took her to a holding cell to inform my mother that we had a cobra in our keep. 

Of course my mother took action immediately and went straight to work to find out why this young cobra was here. We made our entry into the small room containing about 10 guards and my mother; five around her and five around the young snake. Everyone stood a strict attention waiting for the young cobra to move or say a word.

“Good morning mother,” I said with a small bow to her, “I heard we had an interesting night last night.” 

My mother nodded pulling me into a quick hug, “Eren! Good to see that you have joined us here this morning! Yes we had quite a night last night with this little ruffian, slithering in, but none the less, a relaxing one as well.” 

I now turned my attention to the young women sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. She had fiery red hair, and a fierce look upon her face, yet her she sat calmly waiting for something looking at the floor beneath her feet. As if knowing I was looking at her she looked up and we locked eyes; her eyes were a very beautiful color green, emotions flickered behind them from anger to excitement to fear, and something else when they landed on me. 

A smile lit up her face, and wonder played behind her eyes, “You must be prince Eren, and I must say what they say about your eyes are true! They are truly beautiful!” The young cobra exclaimed staring straight at me. Jean notice right away of how uncomfortable I was and took a small step in front of me to block the young princess gaze. “Oh I’m sorry that was rude of me to stare at someone else’s mate! Big brother always warns me about that.” She said as she now casts her gaze downwards. I felt my face turn hot as blood raced to it, and the same with Jean’s as red blossoms onto his face. We both stammer to explain that we weren’t mates.

“N-no you have it wrong!” I said at the same time as Jean. I took a calming breath so I could continue on, “H-he is just a guard,” I froze, “I don’t need to explain this to a snake.” I said my voice grew dark as I finial realized that I was just going to make a fool of myself and my people to her. 

The young princess just smiles at the both of us, “Now let’s get down to business shall we.” I said so we can get this over as soon as possible since I was already scared shitless by being in the presents of a snake, a cobra no less. 

“Ohh yes!” The cobra said, “Now let me first introduce myself, I am Princess Isabell Magnolia-Ackerman, second in line for the throne. Right after my big brother Levi Ackerman.” Everyone in the room tensed at the serpiente Kings name. Everyone has heard the stories of the mysterious king and how he fights like shadows never seen till it is too late, much like the snake he is waiting for his moments to strike on unexacting victims. 

Isabell paid no mind to us and continued on speaking, “We are the last of the cobra line, after us there is no one to lead our kingdom. That is why I have come to you asking for peace. My big brother would have come himself, but I refused to let him go, knowing that if he set foot on to your land he would be dead.” She took a breath to calm herself as tears creeped into her eyes, “We know that we are asking a lot of you since the war has taken a lot of loved ones away from you and us as well, but we are tired of this damn war. We want it to end, but not with blood.” Her gaze traveled up to my mom and then to me begging us, “We have arranged to with the tigers in the mountains for us to meet and discuss about ending the war, and they have agreed to help us in any way they can. All we ask is that you give this a chance, all you have to do is give us a date on when you want to meet, and send me back so I can relay that information on to my brother. All that we ask in return is for you to bring yourselves and three guards, as we are doing the same, and meet us there.”

She finished her small speech looking at us with hope and fear on what we might say, “Young one give me a moment to discuss this with my son as what we are to do.” My mother came up with the reply and without waiting for her to say anything walked out of the room, and for me to follow her. We let the door close behind us sealing ten trained guards and one cobra behind it, so we can talk about what was just offered us.

“Eren, look at me,” I brought my eyes up to meet hers, they were swimming through deep emotions themselves; ranging from anger sadness and barely any hope for what was offered. “This is a lot, I mean more than anything that has been said between our kinds, and they are offering peace. Peace between two kingdoms hat have known nothing about loss and war between the two, and I do not know how I feel about this plan. If this some trick to take us to the tigers land and finish us off, or is this the real? Real that the king of the snakes wants us to have peace between our two lands.”

I study my mom for a moment, she was really hoping that this isn’t some trap for us and that is really might happen. Yet at the same time she feels the loss of her family of her mate, and the possibility of losing her son and her own life; just to pursue some hope for peace between our two lands that might be a lie. I take everything in looking at every angel seeing on what we could loss and what could be gained, but all I could think about is hope for peace.

I look back at my mom after a long time, “Mom, I think this a good chance to take a leap of faith, and go with them to the tigers land, and see how this might go. I mean their land in neutral between ours and they would be stupid to try to start anything there. So I say go ahead and make a date with the young cobra and give them a chance at peace, something that we deserve. Something that should have been promised a long time ago.” My mother smiled at me tears in glisten in her eyes, for the faith and hope I carried that this war might come to an end.

*******

We told the young cobra that we accept the offer, and gave her till the next full moon to meet us there. Which was in two weeks’ time, for them if she made it back tonight there wasn’t a lot of time for them to organize anything. She was more than happy with that and didn’t argue with us. We offered her some food and water before she left for the long trip home; and I all the while felt tense yet relaxed knowing that this might be our only hope for peace.

All this was hours ago, and now I was once again sitting in the middle of the market listening to the local gossip, and children running about; them not knowing what might just be around the corner for them. That if we don’t die when we go, their might be a chance for these young kids to grow up without the fear of dying themselves. That is if everything is true and nothing is to go wrong. 

“Eren,” Jean said pulling me from my thoughts, his brows together as he studied me, concern written on his face. I forced a smile on my face, “What is it horseface, there is nothing for you to make such a long face at me.” I joked lightly pushing on his shoulder. 

Jean wouldn’t have it, but didn’t make another comment either knowing that I will tell him later what was bothering. 

As the day came to an end, the merchants packed up their stands, and children return home, yet I sat there deep in thought of what the future might hold for everyone. Needless to say I was excited yet scared on how things might go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loves comments so I can see what I need to fix and love kudos as well ^.^


	6. Chapter 5: This is a Matter of Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 5! This chapter is longer than the last few :) and this is where Levi steps in, hope you like it!  
> Enjoy~

The two weeks have flown by it seemed, with all the running around to make sure who was coming and what to take was a real hassle. My mother has been told to stay behind to look after the keep, as well as Mikasa and mine begging for her health. It was only Jean, Mikasa, Armin, and I meeting with the snakes now.

 

It was a few hours before we reached our destination up in the mountains where the tigers call home, when I was called away to settle some of our soldiers down, it was a small group wanting to attack the snakes afraid of what they might be planning while I was gone. I meet their leader a good friend of mine that was trying to keep them calm, Sasha Blouse.

“Hey Sasha good to see you,” I greeted as soon as I changed from feathers, some of the soldiers stared in awe, while others stood shaking like a leaf at what was to come.

“EREN!” Sasha screeched, the young sparrow almost taking me to the ground if I didn’t step to the side.

“Sasha,” I sighed but smiled down at her, “What have I told you about that?”

“Sorry Eren,” She smiled sweetly, “it will try and not to let that happen again.”

I took my attention away from Sasha to the soldiers that were watching the exchange, some relaxed other tense, a few flinched under my watchful eye others avoided it all together.

“I have heard that a few of you are trying to fight, without proper orders from my family or your leader is that true?”

One of the braver ones took a step forward out of the line looking straight at me without hesitation, “sir we believe that this might be a trick they have come up with to endanger you and the people, so we have taken it upon ourselves to.” He paused a moment looking for the proper word, “terminate that possibility.”

I frowned at the young soldier sad that they have to think this way, and not with hope and open hearts, “that is something that might happen, but I want to give them a chance.” I looked at each soldier as I spoke, “of course this all could be a trap and might the last day I have with you all, but I’m taking a chance on this so that you and my people will not have to fear every day that a snake might take their or a loved one’s lives. A chance for the young children to run about without any fear, a chance where their might be peace for once in our lives.” I looked at the soldiers few had smiles on their faces others frowning at what I was saying, “As it stands the orders are not to attack, and if I found out that you have disobeyed this order, there will be consequences, do I make myself clear?” I looked into each one of their eyes making sure that my words got to them. I turned to look at Sasha, “Everything from here is yours, and have fun with them.”

She saluted me, “Yes sir!” With that taken care of now I turned my attention to what they day really held for me. Leaving for the mountains to meet my mortal enemies.

***********

 

It had taken hours of flying to the mountains not leaving us any time to really talk about what was going to happen once we got there. We were met with a tigress that was supposed to lead us to the meeting area. After making our way through the tall grass we came to a stone structure of sorts, with a lot of tiger lounging around it watching us intently. They watch us enter the sanctuary, but didn’t follow in; inside was dimly lit by the sun outside and few touchers here and there. We were lead down the hall which open up into a grand area which looked for large gathering of tigers.

 

My eyes landed on the second group here fist I saw Isabell, and a guy with sandy blond hair and gray eyes, standing next to her. Next I saw a women with strawberry blond hair, and s sort of strained smile on her face watching our group intently waiting to strike. I then looked at the next person in their small group and he was a tall built man, blond hair, and some large looking eyebrows, his eyes a pale blue, almost looked like Armin in a strange way. Then my eyes landed on a guy, he was on the short side about 5 foot 3 inches, his black hair cut in an a style that suit him quite well, leaning against the wall one leg bent while the other was straight. He was wearing a black pants that seemed to shimmer in the light, telling me that is had come from skin of his own kind; he was wearing a tight black shirt showing just how toned his muscle were.

 

As if knowing that I was looking at his eyes flicked opened, his steal gray ( _Or where they blue?_ ) caught my gaze in a snare. His brows knitted together, eyes flashing garnet I knew who he was Levi Ackerman king of the serpiente, as his flicked his gaze up and down my body taking, a quick scan that brought heat to my face. _We are trying to get along with that?_ Jean caught on to what was happening fast and step between us, earning a scowl from Levi, my sister also noticing what was happening sent a glare in the snakes direction.

 

We made our way to our seats Jean and Mikasa flanking me on either side keeping a close eye on Levi making sure he would try anything else like that. We were only seated for a few moments, a few whispers shared through the tigers that were allowed to stay for this as witness as what might happen, when the leader of this clan and her mate made their way in front of everyone.

 

She held her hand up to silence people of her own court pulling our attention to her instead of the snakes that sat next to us. “Today we welcome the two royal houses of the Avian’s, and the Serpiente’s, they have come to us to help them seek peace, in a war torn houses.” She paused looking back at her mate as what do next, “I need the leader of the Serpiente to step forward.” She looked at the cluster of snakes, Levi stood and made his way to stand in front of the tigress.

He had a deadpan look on his face, “I am king of the Serpiente, Levi Ackerman,” his monotone voice carried through the whole hall.

“Have you taken a mate?” The Tigress inquired.

“No, how can I take a mate with this fucking war going on. It is like signing them up for death sentence if they were to carry my name, or my child.” Levi answered venom in his voice at thought of putting someone through that.

The tigress nodded at the statement, and looked next at our small group, “And I need the leader of the Avian to step forward.”

Armin stood up his blue eyes wide with fear at the snake that looked at him, “I-I’m sorry to inform you, but our queen had to stay behind due to sickness in her place she sent her son.”

The tigress lips grew into a thin line, “when will he be take the throne?”

“His next birthday,” Armin said a bit more confidence in his voice. The tigress nodded, I stood up and made my way up to the stage, “I am the stand in leader for the Avian’s, Eren Jaeger.” I said happy that my voice stayed calm the whole time, even though my heart was ready to beat out of my chest.

“Eren have you taken a mate?”

I looked at her sadly, “No my mate to be was murdered on the field while defending me,” her eyes soften just a bit, but quickly pulled herself together.

 

The tigress took a step to the side allowing her mate to take over for a bit, “Eren and Levi are the chosen leaders for both houses,” He looked at both groups, “we are here to make peace and to mend the rift between two people and houses, is the correct?”

“Yes.” I answered, at the same time Levi.

“The question is why have you come to us for help in mending the two?” The tigress asked her mate taking a step to the side to allow her to speak.

I open my mouth to speak, but Levi beat me to it, “Even though the houses want peace, and trying to contain it, the soldiers want nothing more than to continue this unnecessary blood bath. Even among my personal squad,” Levi turns and looks at the strawberry blond narrowing his gaze at her, “there is strong doubt on how much we can trust the others, and among my own people there is question on why I would work so hard on peace, when there might not ever be any.”

 

I listen to his words, and knew that he felt the same as me, ready to end this war at any cost, wanting peace for him and his people. The tigress turn to me to indicate that it was my turn to speak. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, “these past two weeks have been rough for me and my people. It has taken a great deal to ensure to my soldiers that this is going to happen, and to make sure they wouldn’t go off on their own for vengeance against them. They are hoping that this might work, but not much can ensure them that the Ackerman’s and family wouldn’t do any harm to us. I’m afraid that I don’t have much power over them, if they do decided to attack on their own.”

 

The tigress sighed and looked at her mate, the two stayed like that for a while, a look sharing what they thought on what should be said, and what should be done. It was the tiger that finally continue on with the discussion between the two of us.

“You are saying that your people are doubting your word, as well as the trust on either side.” The tiger said paraphrasing on what was just said between the two of us, “you are the two leaders of the houses, and if you set an example on what is to be done your people should follow. The real question for you two is what are you willing to give for peace?”

 

As soon as he said that my thoughts swarmed with the cried and the dead on the battlefield, I kneeling next to dying children singing to them watching the lights fade from their eyes. I thought of Jean and how he had almost die countless times for me, Thomas and how he threw his life away for me. I thought of the young Cobra as he watch in fear as I came closer worried that he will fall victim to my blade instead of one of his own.

I answered without a sing doubt in my mind, “Anything.” _I am willing to give up anything to ensure that I will not have to hold another dying hand._

A breath later Levi answered, “Everything.”

The two mates shared a look once again before turning their gazes back to us, “when there is as big as a gap as there is between your two people, it is best to start in the center of it all. Before you start on the ends.” I looked at Levi to see if he was getting where this was going or if he was just as clueless as I was, The look on his face said that he had a thought on where this was going, and didn’t like it one bit.

“Levi you said you would give everything and Eren you said you would give anything to see that this war come to an end. You came to use seeking advice on how you could end this war without any bloodshed and we give you this, to ensure that you people will stop the fighting the two royal must join together, it has to start with you two. Since neither one of you have a mate you two should take each other to ensure the peace to start on your lands.” My eyes widen at what she was suggesting Levi and I to become mates to each other.

 

Jean was the first to his feel along with the strawberry blond protest quick on there tongue, Mikasa followed shortly was Armin and the tall blond analyzed if this was the best solution to end the war. Levi also voiced his opinion on the matter, cures flying from his mouth, and I stood silently watching it all unfold unsure how to process this information on what was given to us this night.

 

The tigress raised her hand once more to gain peace in the room, “If you think that you people are to get along while the two houses fight you two are not willing to put enough on the line,” She let the words sink in on everything that she is offering us, “Let everything that was said here today sink in, you are more than welcome to stay a night in one the free rooms-“

 

Levi’s voice interrupted, “Wait, please-“

“Dismissed all of you!”

 

With that we were escorted from the hall rather quickly and shown to the rooms that are ours that night, without another world for the two mates nor anymore protests from the snakes. Was this how everything was going to work out? Is this the best choice for us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any mistakes that I should fix! I hope you liked <3 please leave comments and Kudos helps me improve my writing as well as informing on what my readers would love to see while this story unfolds.   
> Love feedback   
> Hoped you loved it till next time peace out!


	7. Chapter 6: Late night discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy sorry for the late post ^^' I was at my aunts for a week enjoying the beach! Ahh the lovely beach. Anyways I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be since I have nothing typed after this so sorry if there is another delay as I write more chapters, but I don't think it will take that long for the chapters to come together.  
> For those who are reading my other fic. I won't post that chapter till later this week, and those who haven't read it please check it out! :D and tell me what you think of that one! It's called Love me not ---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3551039/chapters/7819229 Copy and paste to read ^.^.  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter ^.^ and please leave comments at the end for any mistakes or remarks I love feedback!  
> Enjoy!

Even though we were all exhausted from today’s events, we all were sitting in my room late into the night discussing on what was said in the hall that day. Jean and Mikasa of course where against everything and where more than happy to fly back down to the keep and forget that this ever happen and continue on with the war. I was thinking about doing exactly on what was suggested, I was ready for this damn war to be over, even if that means mating with someone who I might never love. Armin our little ambassador has said this looks like the best solution to ending this war not matter on how we look at it.

 

It was well into the night and after much arguing with no progress everyone went to their own room at the end with no real plan for what was to happen tomorrow. It seemed that I had just fallen asleep when I felt someone near me, I jumped out of my bed a call ready on my tongue for the guards. These snakes are smart enough not to kill me here. Right?

 

My senses were heighted my heart racing at the thought of someone being in my chambers, then I saw a flash of red sitting on the ground. Levi.

“Hello brat, nice to see you awake.” He simply stated as if this was a normal occurrence in his life, he stood quickly his movements like water sliding over rocks, “I came here to talk, nice and simple, no alternative agenda from me.” I had my back against the wall ready to flee my heart beating out of my chest at being so proximity with a snake, the king of them in the case.

“W-Why d-did you have to c-come to my private chambers?” I silently cursed myself for allowing myself to stutter. Levi cocked his head to one side studying me then took steps to the back of the middle of the room and gracefully sitting back down, “calm down brat, I am not going to bite, so you have no worries form this snake.”

I snorted at that statement, “Yes, that is so helpful on calming my nerves,” I said without thinking, and when I realized I did say that out loud I blushed, and make matters worse he looked at me an eyebrow raised. “S-sorry,” I mumbled, I shook my head quickly to pull myself together, “now the real question what are you doing here? Really?”

 

Levi relaxed a little more crossing his legs and jester with his hand for me to take a seat near him, “I just came to talk with you brat. With how everything went today, and how fast we were thrown out, which will most likely happen tomorrow as well.”

“Talk?” _What do we really need to talk about that can’t be said in the hall?_ “About what?”

“About this war, about peace, about you brat.” He said in his monotone voice.

“Me?”

“What is this, repeat everything I say? Yes you. Since you and that blond mushroom seem to be the only reasonable ones in the group, looking at everything at every angel. It mostly about what those damn tigers are asking us to do. I would like to know what I might be getting into.”

“And what are you think you are getting into?” I said in a dry tone, not really happy on how he worded his sentence as if I was a toy and not a person. It made me mad that this person was trying to create peace between the two people, but treated me like I was not a person.

“I still think you are a shitty brat, and one that will piss me off to no end.” He said, “It is a horrible idea that was suggested, and if it wasn’t for Eyebrows, I would have been gone tonight and peace would have been a distance dream once again. Thanks to him and his brain, he pointed out this is our only chance to create peace without our deaths, and I hate when he is right.” He said with a sight escaping his lips.

 

I sat there with no words able to express on how I felt with everything that was just said, though I was leaning to terror and anger with the snake before. I wanted to hit him for calling me a brat, but I knew I would most likely die if I was to do that. I felt his eyes on me once again, and he continued on with speaking.

 

“In honesty,” He said his eyes flickering down my body again, “If I was going in for looks I would agree without a second thought, but of course that isn’t all to a person. I have to take with it you opinions, and thoughts on ways to rule together, and of course I have to take on the responsibility of your people as well as you have to do the same. This is something that I have been thinking about for **_years_** , and I still haven’t scratched the surface of anything.”

_Years? What does he mean by years?_

“I thought I once knew how you thought,” He continued, “that you were just another young blind brat in the world not knowing what was happening beyond, your room, but then I heard that you held my cousins hand while he was dying singing to him so he would forget his pain. I heard you stay with him till the every end and that you are the last person he saw before he joined whatever gods above. It made me think that you might know what has happen in this war, that neither of us caused, but have to continue.” I jumped when I saw him raise his hand towards me. He notice what he was doing, but was mad that I jumped, “Damnit,” Levi hissed at me, his eyes flashing red, “I am not going to hurt you!”

 

I stood up out of instinct to get out of the way of the raging anger of the snake, “I-I am sorry that I can’t trust you because your kind has killed many of my people.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you, if I wanted you dead you would have faced that long ago,” Levi put bluntly his anger receding, “I don’t think you know how easy it is to slip past your guards in the middle of the night, since no in your keep of your happens to look up. With your heart beats much like a birds our poison wouldn’t take more than a minute for it to take effect. 30 seconds to paralyze you, and another minute for the poison to reach your brain to finish the job.” His eyes flashed red once again daring me to speak against his words, “but for you I wouldn’t do that, I would have taken you pillow that you keep on the chest of yours to smother while you sleep.”

I was in shock when he said that how in the world did he know that I had a pillow sitting on my chest at the foot of my bed, how in the world did he know that I had a chest in my room? It took me a few tries to finally get my words to work for me, but all I could come up with was, “ _W-What?!”_ I was in shock that he knew this stuff that he shouldn’t know, stuff that you could only know if you have seen my room.

 

Levi once again took a seat on the pillows on the floor, “You know the one with two blue and white wings embroidered into the pillow, which is really nice looking the person who made that knew wh-“

I didn’t let him continue, “Who told you about it?!” I demanded, wanting to know how he knew this information.

He raised his eyebrow as if I stupid to realize something, “Are you talking about the skill pillow or the mahogany chest that it sits on. Or the wool blanket used in the winter when the tempters get colder?”

“H-How?” My eyes widening in fear, my heart rate picks up, I back myself away from the man in front of me.

“I have been there of course,” he said, “I was there to kill you in hope that it might bring peace to the cured land of ours and the finally I would stop losing my family, but when I stumbled into your room that night murder in my eyes, I stopped. I saw that a knife of my own people had marked you, and that you might not survive through the night.” My eyes widen knowing he was talking about that day when I lost Thomas.

“Why didn’t you kill me then?” My voice heavy with many emotions.

“It was then I realized how stupid this war was, and it wasn’t something neither one of us could stop alone, not with our deaths.” He said his eyes saddening at the thought, “it was then that I decided that I will bring peace between our two kinds.” He got up suddenly and was near me in an instant, “Promise me Eren that tomorrow you will be at the meeting and give it all much though as I do.” I nodded hypnotized by his close proximity that I didn’t notice till the last second, his lips where placed on to my cheek. His lips where soft and cool against my cheek, but since I was not expecting the sudden action I could not hold back the cry that slipped past my own lips.

 

Levi froze at the sudden sound my eyes widening when my door was suddenly flung open reveling Jean and Mikasa. Levi was prepared to fight to get out the room filled with anger birds, but I step in front of him to block him from Jean and Mikasa rage.

“Eren move out of the way of this snake!” Mikasa demand stomping her way into my room.

“Mikasa, no, he means no harm, go back to your room and let him be!” I retorted, “He was here only to talk nothing else.” Mikasa growled at me not wanting to back down, but did so knowing that with the snake behind me I was in more danger than if he walks out of my room without having to fight.

 

Levi offered me his arm so that I could make sure that he wouldn’t be ambushed on the way out of my room, and of course I accept to show that I was willing to come to terms with the idea of peace between me and him. When we came by Jean, Levi had to shoulder his way past just to get by him, and just edge him on more he pulled me down again and pecked me on the lips. It was only a snowflake kiss, and hardly left me time to react to the action before Jean growled taking steps forward to fight, but Levi only smirked and walked away before anything could be done.

 

“Eren.” Mikasa cold tone made it known she was not happy with what just took place, “I am dragging you back this intent! You had a fucking snake in your room without calling for help! You could have died!”

“Mikasa, nothing happened to me, he was only here to talk about what is going to take place tomorrow nothing more,” I said my voice showed my irritation, “please go back to you room and sleep for tomorrows so we can continue with what was left off on what was said today.” I said faking a yawn.

“No Eren we are leaving, no arguments from you mom would say the same thing if she knew there a snake in your room! Jean wake Armin now! And if we have to drag Eren back by his pin feathers!” She said storming her way to her room to grade the few things she brought with her.

 

That night we left underneath the vail of darkness, of course I was throwing a fit trying to stay but couldn’t escape my faith. I hope Levi would not blame me for what was happening. I really wished I could have stayed and talked a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the late post Please forgive me *bow deeply*. Please point out any mistakes that I should fix! I hope you liked <3 please leave comments and Kudos helps me improve my writing as well as informing on what my readers would love to see while this story unfolds. Again please check out my other fic as well ^.^


	8. Chapter 7: What is the Next Step?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer than I thought for the next chapter ^^' we haven't had internet at my house(still don't) so I couldn't do anything. Sorry if there is any mistakes in this chapter it wasn't checked or anything, so please point them out to me! Also heads up, updating might be random now since school it about to start and I'm going to be staying in college dorms(yay people -.-) so sorry if there is a long wait for the next chapter. I love you all and thanks for reading!  
> ~Enjoy~

We arrived back to the keep that night, after an all-day flight; as soon as we changed back into human form, everyone rushed away to explain to everyone what had taken place. Jean rushed to the troops to see what plans were put on hold just in case everything went fine and there was to be peace over our lands, Mikasa went to talk to mom and report to her everything that happen. Leaving only me and Armin standing together in my room. 

“Armin,” I sighed taking a step towards my little sitting area in my room, “tell me what you really think of the plan the tigers presented us.” I looked at the window trying to replay the events in my head over and over to see if this is something that might really work, or just throw our people into another rift of hate and dark times. 

Armin cleared his throat, “Well I would have to say what they are saying is true, with everything in place, with both strangers looking for peace that might be the best place to start. It is to show that our two kinds can live together and that the head of the houses are not to afraid to try make amends even after everything that has happened. It also helps that both of you are unmated,” I flinched when he said that thinking of Thomas again.

For my kind our parents pick our mates, shortly after we are born, this is so we can grow up with one another and to be raised as ones guide, protector, and the trust between the two is strong. Thomas was a sparrow from a nice family, he had a few siblings he was close with and a proud mother and father. He had given me everything a mate was supposed to give to one another, he was closer to me than my friends and family sometimes. I shook my head pulling me from my dark thoughts of losing my first love.

I looked back up at Armin to see that he had realized his mistake, “It’s alright Ar, I’m fine, that is all in the past the only thing we need to do is look towards the future.” I said before he could even apologize.

Armin gave me a grim look before nodding, “if you say so…” He wasn’t interlay convinced, but before he could continue with talking there was a knock on my door. I sighed not wanting to get up, “Come in,” I called too tired to check who it was.

I thought it would have been Mikasa coming down to talk with us about what had happened that night but instead there in the door way stood my mother. She had on a simple green dress and her hazelnut hair dropping down around her shoulders, her eyes and face smiling at as she entered my room.

“Good afternoon boys,” She greeted, closing the door behind her as she made her way deeper into my room, “I thought I would drop by to see how things are going with you two.” She explained.

Both Armin and I were on our feet in an instant to greet my mother our face in confusion as to why she would come down to my room. 

“Good afternoon, mom, and what do we own the pleasure to, with you visiting my room?” I said calmly, and try not to bother her about her health, and tell her to go back to laying down.

She took a seat in one of my open chairs across from us her green dress pooling around her, “Well I heard about what has happened on your trip to the mountains from Mikasa, but I haven’t heard it from you, so I thought instead of waiting for you to come to me, that I would come down here to talk.” She said with a smile, but a dangerous glint in her eye kind of set me on edge knowing that this talk could change at in an instant. 

I tried to swallow past a lump in my throat that was forming and put on a smile for my mother, “Well Mikasa always loves adding extra details then there should be. What was it that she told you?”

“Well she told me there was a snake in my son’s room, a cobra at that, and that he didn’t try to bring attention to the matter till the last second.” She smiled sweetly back, but her tone was a dangerous one.

I rubbed the back on my neck absent-mindedly and I mumbled back in a reply, “Yeah I guess that is kind of what happened.” In an instant she was on her feet.

“EREN JAEGER! WHY DIDN’T YOU REPORT THIS TO ME WHEN YOU GOT BACK!” my mother said, her face with worry and anger mixed together.

Both Armin and I shrunk back at her outraged as she began to pace the length of my room, yelling and scolding at me for not telling her anything sooner, and leaving it to Mikasa to report everything back to her. 

“M-Mom, it wasn’t that I wasn’t going to tell you,” I started but quickly stopped when she turned to face me with fury in her eyes.

“It wasn’t? Because it seems that way to me, something happened that put your life in jeopardy, but I had to hear it from Mikasa and not from you!” She said with a huff, her face turned soft as she made her way towards me and pulled me in for a hug, “I was worried when she said that there was a cobra in your room, I thought the worse since you didn’t come and greet me.” Her voice was soft but filled with pain and sorrow.

I returned her warm embraced, guilt setting after what she had said. She was only worried for her only son had was taken away from her just like her mate, “I’m sorry mom, I wasn’t really thinking, I was weary from the long flight back, that I went straight to my room.” I said pulling away from her embrace a little bit to look at my mother face, even though I was taller than her, I felt most of the time she was the tallest being ever with, and sometimes(Like right now) she was just as fragile as everyone else. I smiled at her, “There is nothing to worry about, I’ll tell you what I told Mikasa, he just came to my room to talk with me about what had happened today, and why he wanted peace nothing more, nothing less.” I gave her a peck on the cheek, “Now will you please return to your bed and rest for the day? We are worried about you.”

“Eren.” Her voice was sterner, “Now don’t go treating me like a chick here, I am your mother as well as your queen, but I will return to my bed, one condition.” She looked at me, “That you will give me a proper report on what you are going to do, and about what happened on the mountains.” 

I nodded, “Yes mother I will do that in the next few days when I know what is going to be happening.” 

She studied me for a moment to make sure I wasn’t telling her a lie, “Alright Eren, I’m holding it to you, if you skip out on this I’m sending Jean and Mikasa for you pinfeathers.” I nodded my face paling a little, “good boy, I’ll head back now and let you two boys talk,” She left, giving Armin and I a kiss on our cheeks.

I sighed sitting down once again relaxing as soon as my mom left the room, “Thanks for everything Ar, might as well hit the hay ourselves seeing as we are going to have a few hectic days ahead of us,” I said casting him a look.

Armin himself look as tired as I felt he had dark circles underneath his baby blue eyes, making him look paler than usual. “We might as well try to catch some sleep while we still can, have a good day, and try not to stay up to much longer reading.” I said with a smirk knowing the little blond will read any given time.

He blushed at what I said, “Yeah I think you are right, I’ll try to come up with something that might help us, but end it here soon,” He said, “Good day to you as well prince Eren, and have safe dreams.” He walked out leaving me to my own peace, thinking over what had happened in my room, and what I have to tell my mother in the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help me out some please leave comments and Kudos below ^^ they make me update faster lolz. Love you all dear readers! hoped you enjoyed the new chapter!! :D


	9. Chapter Eight: Too Real to Be a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo chapter 8 ^.^ and looks who is back! Everything is going to pick up now between the two yay! :D sorry if this chapter is crap is was stuck on what to type... >.> I also might have been to lazy to type. I hope you like this chapter!! :D   
> Please point out anything that might be wrong, or if you have questions!   
> ~Enjoy~

The past few days have been hectic, I talked with the council in charge of coming up with the plans. I talked with the soldiers and the royal flight. I went to the library to see what has and hasn’t been done, so all in all I haven’t been getting much sleep. Trying to come up with an attack that can help end the war. Of course Armin and his input was a lot of help. Mikasa and Jean were also there as well, looking over the plans and seeing what could be done or had to be changed. Even after all this work nothing has been discovered about them, and how we could stop them.

 

I looked into old versions of poems and stories to see if there were any hints on why this war might have been started, or what might be used to end this war, but like most of our scholars all I hit was a dead end. On this one particular day I ran across a few old letters that were exchanged between us and the falcons.

 

Now the falcons might have similar second forms to us, but yet they always looked down on us and had nothing to do with us. They had old magic as well aiding them, ones that are a loss to us since we have made our way in with humans of the world, and this is why they try not to deal with us that much.

 

These letters where dated back to my Great-Grandmother, and they consisted of a few details on the poison that the falcons “Donated” to our cause. It was my Grandmother that asked if there was any way they could help, if they had any leads to the past or ways that might ended to war permanently.

Of course Falcons being Falcons they left us in the dark, looking down on us once more, saying that “they didn’t have time to dig around files full of old information for some silly pity war.” But in the end they sent us the poison in exchange of a truce between our kinds; as long as they were supplying poison to us we couldn’t ask for anymore help from them, nor could we ask for any more information that they weren’t willing to give up. In exchange we had to let them come down from their homes on an island to search for a few escaped prisoners and rioters, of course we couldn’t inquire about them either.

 

I called it a night when I couldn’t find anything new, after the week I spent in here reading and rereading all the information that could possibly be stored here. I pushed my chair back from the table letting out a sigh, I rubbed my eyes dry from all the reading that I have been doing, a yawn escaping my lips.

 

I slowly made my way up to my room, thoughts swirling around in my mind from trying to find the missing pieces hidden in time ones never to be heard from again.

*******

_I walked those bloody fields once again. The dying breaths of children all around me, their cries of pain echoing in the air. I was walking alone, covered in blood, lost in the fields with tears dripping down my face, but I don’t know why._

_I stopped walking in front of a pile of bodies with sobs stuck in my throat. I see my family, friends, and lovers. I fell to the ground at the sight of them; the ones I love dead because of this damn war._

_Time shifted and now I stand in a field of beautiful gold wheat, the warm sun glisten, with no smell of dead, no pleading for borrowed time. I looked up at the sky the almost to blue sky, it was a dream of what I wished to happen. I looked to my left and saw Levi standing next to me, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he too stared at the sky._

_What is he doing here? Never in my dreams before had I seen him in. Yet, here he stands next to me, looking at the same sun as me._

_“Levi, why are you standing next to me?” I asked._

_“It is a dream of course, your dream of peace.” He spoke, “and the only way is if you join me.”_

_The world began to melt around me as fire poked through and the smell of blood came back._

_******_

My eyes snapped open for a new dream to take place, hovering before me were grey blue eyes looking at me with concern.

“Don’t scream please.” He whispered, a hand over my mouth.

I pushed his hand away, _when will these dreams end? When can I have a nights rest?_ I thought to myself.

I glared at him, knowing that this is a dream, I could never glare at the real Levi Ackerman. In real life he was a terrifying person, but in a dream he was just another figment of my imagination, and not here to harm me.

 

He started to back away from me frightened it seemed. He glanced at the door debating with himself on if he should run for it before I called the alarm or stay.

“Is everything alright?” He asked with concern laced through his voice, his eyes darting everywhere.

“I’m fine,” I growled, getting up from my bed pacing my room now, tired of these dreams interrupting my peaceful sleep.

“It doesn’t look like you are fine,” he said. His voice now back to its monotone way, as he watched me pace the length of my bedroom, his eyes have a certain glint in it that I do not feel like placing, I just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Why do you say that? I mean very time I close my eyes I see the battle fields and the dying breaths of children, my friends and family throwing their lives away for this war that was supposed to be over a long time ago. I mean is it too much for me to ask for a single nights rest without these dreams keeping me from it.” My voice lowered at the last part my shoulders slumping inwards.

 

Levi took a step forward wrapping me up in an embrace, “Eren if I knew how to make your dreams come true, as well as my own I would. Your right, this war shouldn’t have continued as long as it has, I will try everything in my power to help you out.” He looked at me and for the first time, I didn’t see a man as an enemy I saw a strong man, wishing for the same as me. For this war to stop taking our loved ones away, for our people to have hope that there is something else besides war.

 

His lips met my own, it wasn’t like the kiss we shared in front of Jean, this was slow, unhurried. A sweet kiss that carried a promise that the tough times will be over soon. As soon as the kiss started, it ended with him pulling back his eyes twinkling in the moonlight, “There is much more to you then what the eye sees,” he purred. He pulled something off his finger pushing it into my hand. “Take this and come to the palace tomorrow so we can talk about how to end this war,” he murmured into my ear. He pulled back and walked to the balcony doors and threw them open, and I swear I saw wings sprout from his back that carried him off in the night. The blackness of his silhouette in the moon was the last thing I saw before my dreams shifted again that night. Instead of death, it was the promise of happy times, of smiling faces, and of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help me out some please leave comments and Kudos below ^^ they make me update faster lolz. Love you all dear readers! hoped you enjoyed the new chapter!! :D


	10. Chapter Nine: It Wasn’t a Dream (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to say sorry for almost a month long wait for this chapter; there are two reasons for this 1. school started and I am a freshman in college, so I have gotten a lot of work in the first week of school that needed to get done. 2. I had a very tough time getting this chapter just right for it to be posted(I still don't like how it is, but I am just going to deal with it.) 
> 
> Another thing this chapter is unbetaed, my friend who usually checks my story is going to the same college as me, but has been swamped with more work than I have, so I don't want to really add on to her plate anymore than I have to. 
> 
> So please bare with me in updates I will try to keep them up as much as possible, but pulling all-nighters just to finish homework leaves no time to fit in another chapter.   
> Anyways here is chapter nine which is part one of Two(I hope....)  
> ~~Enjoy~~

It had been a few since the bizarre dream, but it was almost completely forgotten when I was rushing around to get ready for my carination that was only a couple days away. Mikasa was organizing how everything was going to go, and how it was going too guarded, while Jean and Armin tried to keep me from flying off to the fields any free chance I got to get away for this mess of people.

 

I sighed for the twentieth time in the past hour as Armin and Sasha dug through my closet in search of something “appropriate” to wear to the carination, where most of the keeps people would be attending since it is a big thing when the crown is pasted down.

“Eren, it’s not that bad,” Armin said tired of my bitching through the last few days, “You should be happy that you are going to be king soon.” He said giving one of my shirts a strange look before throwing on the ever growing pail of clothes on my bed.

“Yeah! Also think of all the good food that is going to be served,” Sasha said beginning to droll at thought of the feast that would be held after everything. I just rolled my eyes at the two, it’s not that I am not happy that I am going to get the crown here soon, it was just that I was hoping everything would be worked out by the time I got it instead of my rule being through war time.

“Eren do you have any good clothing for this?” Armin said as he once again throws another article on the bed.

I got up from the chair I had been sitting since they came in and demanded to let them riffle through my clothes so I can have something nice to wear, “Yeah, I should,” I mumbled, “It might be under my bed since I hate those stiffy clothes and never want to wear them.” I got down on to the floor, and stuck my hand underneath my bed.

“Really Eren, you put them underneath the bed?” Armin said with a sigh, “You should have given them to me or Mikasa to look after if you didn’t want them in your closet. I stuck my tongue out at him when my fingers brushed against something cool. _What the hell is that?_ I thought as I looked underneath now I saw something glisten when I did which I thought was strange, so I graded and brought it closer to me.

 

It was a ring, it was a silver with a black onyx sitting on top of it; it was designed for a man with how large the band was for it. It was a simple made ring, but it isn’t something you would find here, it was then I thought back to the dream and what Levi pushed into my hand. _Fuck._ It hadn’t been a dream, _fuck what would he think when I nodded and never showed?_

 

I pulled the ring out from underneath my bed and hid it from both Armin and Sasha.

“Okay you two get out now!” I said my thoughts rushing all over the place on what to do.

“But Eren we are trying to help you pick an outfit.” Sasha whined. While Armin gave me a strange look trying to figure out what was going on. _Sorry little mushroom I can’t tell you just yet._

It took a couple minutes to usher them from my room, and few strange looks from them as well. But I could care less I needed to figure out what to do about this. I mean if I show up now would I be killed on the spot? Would I still be welcomed into their kingdom? If I showed up would I just be used as a bargaining piece in this war? There were a lot of questions I didn’t have the answer to. I slide my back down the door trying to figure out what I would do. Would I stay here and risk the anger of the snakes on not showing up when I promised or do I go and see if I can make peace with them.

 

I sat there for what seemed like hours trying to think of the best plan of action was. I sighed dusting myself off after sitting on the floor to long. _Well it looks like I will need a change of clothes._ I changed quickly then stopped, how am I going to tell someone that I’m leaving and not for them to follow me. It took me a minute before I remember an old signal that I used with Mikasa, Jean, and Armin when I wanted to be left alone for a while. I wrote a quick note saying that I went out for a bit, saying that I needed to be alone to work on a strategy that might take down the snakes once and for all. With that I sat it on my table knowing someone will come by my room sooner or later to come and get me for something.

 

I started my way out then froze thinking I should bring a knife, away to protect myself. I stood there contemplating for a moment then continued walking out, taking the risk of not having a weapon on me of any sort.

 

*************

 

It took me a couple hours to fly to the outskirts of serpiente lands, I landed in an opening of trees changing forms to continue my journey on foot. I wasn’t too sure how the little truce Levi promised me would held up if I flew all the way to the palace. It wasn’t even after a moment of me landing I felt a present slowly winding their way though the shadow of the trees closing in on me.

 

It took everything I had not to change forms and fly away from the approaching danger; outstep from the shadows a man and a woman, their eyes gleaming as if I was some sorta of treasure.

The woman had strawberry blond hair, and these beautiful color amber eyes, she was dressed in a white button up shirt and had a tan jacket over it with a strange symbol of blue and white wings overlapping one another. She had on some tight pants, but that allowed her to move freely as she wished. She also carried a staff that was almost taller than herself, hanging on her back. The man of the two had blond hair that was put up in a bun, keeping from stay piece falling into his eyes, he wore the same thing that the women was wearing, but had a green cloak on that had the same strange symbol on it.

 

“Well look what we have here, Eld,” the woman spoke breaking the silence that had envelop us, “a small little bird has strayed on to out hunting grounds.” She took a step closer to me while her partner stayed closer to the tree line.

 

I tensed wanting to keep my eyes on both of them, but not wanting to turn around in a circle as she walked around me. As she made her way around me she stopped right behind me and kicked my knees causing me to tumble to the ground I tried to get up but the staff that was hidden till now hit me on my back keeping me on the forest floor. I bit my lip not allowing a yelp to escape my lips. She than proceed to bound my wrist limiting my escape even more.

 

“Eld, check him,” She said once again to the man that hasn’t moved from his spot. She stood in front of me not her staff pushing my face into the ground, but here I sat trying my best to say as calm as possible.

 

I felt Eld run his hands through my clothing checking for any weapons that might have been on my person, but frowned when found nothing. He reached into the pocket where I put the ring and pulled it out.

“Th-That’s-” I didn’t get a chance to explain myself when I felt the staff bite into my back once again halting anything I had to say.

 

“Look here Petra,” Eld said showing her the ring that he just found. The woman, Petra, brows came together in confusion.

“I was tempted to kill you right here, but Levi would be mad if we did that,” Petra sighed motioning for me to stand.

*******

It took us 30 awkward minutes me stumbling through the woods to get to the serpiente palace. When we reached the front gate, two more guards joined us, and lead us in a labyrinth of a maze of twist and turns. It looks like escaping from here will be highly impossible for me. We came to these solid wooden doors which open up to this grand dining room.

 

There in the room was a long mahogany table, the floors made of dark snake skin in these elaborate patterns that seem to dance through the room swirling into one another making it look like dancers. A hit once again to my legs causing me to almost face plant into the cold hard floor, if it wasn’t for one of the convent placed staffs that was in front of me I surely would have face planted.

 

“You go get Levi, tell him he is need in the dining hall.” Petra said pointing to one of the guards that were guarding the door. I almost laughed thinking that they need so many guards to keep an eye on one unarmed tied up hawk; but I thought back to when Isabell was captive with us and how many guards where in one room when mom and I visited her.

 

I was pulled from my thoughts as those grand doors open showing the king of the serpiente, Levi Ackerman. Petra walked over to him slipping her arms around his waist pecking him lightly on his check, I felt my own checks warm at the display, but no one else seem to blink an eye on what was happening as if this was a normal thing.

“Petra,” Levi sighed sounding a little annoyed even though his face didn’t show it, “What do you need I was in an import…” He cut himself off when his eyes met mine grey eyes flashing with anger.

 

I shook underneath that white hot gaze, fears of dying entered my head for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos!! Please leave comments below on what you think of the story, what needs to be improved, and what I missed regarding grammatical or sentence structure wise. Can't wait to see you all next chapter ^^ bye!!


	11. Chapter Ten: It Wasn’t a Dream (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry for the long wait, all I have to say is college... So much work so little time, also I was putting together chapters for my other Fic, "Love me not" Yay for those who read it, be happy! xD jk jk. Yeah...
> 
> Anyway I got this chapter done, but no on has checked or anything so there will most likely be mistakes, and might be some repeating things in there. BUT I am lazy, and do not have time to go through myself and check for everything. There might be a delay once again for the next chapter with midterms coming up so I'll post when I can.
> 
> So here is the next chapter and I really do hope you enjoy it!!  
> ~Enjoy~

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Levi shouted at the guards as he stormed over to them, I cringed trying to fold myself into a smaller ball to get away from everything.

“S-Sir?” One of the guards gulped audibly they too scared like I was. Levi turned his murderous gaze upon Petra who froze unsure of what was happening at the moment.

“Did you check him?” Levi asked his voice as cold as ice.

“S-Sir.” The woman tried to speak not sure of what to say at the moment.

“Did you check him?!” Levi said with a roar, causing the guards to once again jump from their positions around me.

“Y-yes sir, we found no weapons.” Petra said unsure if that was the answer he was looking for.

“Get out.” A bare whisper made its way past Levi’s lips, when no one moved he shout the command again, “GET OUT!” everyone scrambled at once to get out of the room, pale face scared to death of what might happen if they didn’t. I sat there myself wanting to flea among them to get out of the wrath of this serpent, my own face now cold with fear.

 

I sat on the floor shaking at the thought this is how I am going to die, that the King of the Serpiente will take me with his own fangs, and I didn’t even tell anyone I loved them. He fell gracefully to his knees beside me, reaching for me, I cringed away from his touch scared of dying. _Why did I trust him? Why did I come here, with only a faint hope that this could happen?_

“Tch,” He made a sound of disgust on my action when he continued to reach behind me to cut my bounds. I froze in shock all my thoughts and actions left me, he didn’t kill me. He didn’t kill me.

 

“Are you alright brat?” His lips brushing right against my ear, the words where just a butterfly kiss to it. I wasn’t even sure if I really heard what I heard. He pulled back even more, standing now in front of me looking down at me holding his hand out, “Come on brat, get off the nasty ass floor.” I took his hand and he pulled me up in a swift motion.

“Th-Thank you,” I stuttered in reply letting me be pulled up, he moved to walk to the table for us to sit. As soon as I took my first step I felt my knees give out. In a quick flutter of movement Levi grabbed me and took most of his balance and grace to keep us from falling once again to the floor beneath us. I bit a cure that was on the tip of, after all the time I was kneeling my bruised knees had time for the muscles to stiffen.

 

Levi cast a glare at the door where everyone exited out of, “sorry for such an unwelcoming greeting, if I had known you were coming than I would have put of guards to greet you.”

“It is fine, you had no idea that I would be here today at all,” I said, “what they did is something all guards are supposed to do, are they part of your own guard?” I ask remembering on how the one petite girl greeted him.

 

He looked a little shocked that I figured that out so quickly, “yes, they are, come let us seat down to talk, you have been bruised enough for today,” he said now leading us slowly to the long mahogany table where he pulled the chair out for me to sit.

“I am so glade Isabell made me wait a couple of extra days before we just gave up hope on not coming.” He said now sitting right in front of me in another chair, “Thank god she did.”

I swallowed, “well as it might be, I do not have much time my family doesn’t know where I am at the moment.” I winced knowing that they might be franticly looking all over for me, and if they ever knew I came here I could bet my pinfeathers that they would never let me leave again.

Levi lifted a brow in question, but I just shock my head not wanting to answer the present question.

 

Seeing that wasn’t going to be answered he moved the conversation, “you are going to be crowned tomorrow right?” I was shocked that someone like him would know that was happening and when it was happening.

“Yes,” my face or my voice must have shown my shock, since he just let a small huffed laughed out.

“I have people that are in some places in the avian kingdom that tell me a few things, which go down there.” He simply said. I stiffen at the thought that people in my kingdom might go as far as serving him, to aid in bring my family down to its knees. I’m also surprised that they haven’t gotten caught yet, Levi was lucky that one time of not getting caught sneaking in, and we only have on set of stairs leading up in the keep, so it should be utterly impossible for anyone to come and go so much without a report of it.

“And who might these people might be?” my curiosity and fear for my safety has gotten better of me, I want to know who these people might be so I can keep a closer eye on them of course.

“If we manage to get everything worked out here, I might be able to introduce you to them,” he answered smoothly a slight amusement enter into his gray eyes saying this is a fun game to be playing with me. There was also a hidden meaning behind those words he just said as well, a threat that I could hear loud and clear. That if we don’t work things out today. He will be keeping these people where they are, and would use them against me.

 

I thought back to what he had said earlier in greeting me, _“I am so glade Isabell made me wait a couple of extra days before we just gave up hope on not coming. Thank god she did.”_ Did that mean if I have waiting another day that one of his people would have ended my life one night? Would they have let Levi himself in or would he have them put poison in my food? I swallowed a lump in my throat at the thought that if I hadn’t shown up, I might have been killed, that the chance of peace would pass my people by.

 

As if he was reading my mind, “If I gave my word Eren, and I internet to keep it. I want no more death or bloodshed as much as you, and I am willing to do everything in my power to keep it from happening. Even if that means, I do as the tigers say and get down on one knee right now, and propose to you, I will. If it means I listen to your ideas or the scholars idea I will. If it means I storm the keep right now and tear it down by hand, I will.” His voice through his whole speech didn’t change one bit, it was a promise to me and whoever else was listening that he will do everything he can just to put a stop to this war.

 

I got up out of my chair to back away, when I heard the last of his speech, “I came here to talk about peace, not to have threats shoved in my direction,” I said trying to keep the every presence of fear at bay.

“I gave you my word, that you would be safe while you are here under my care,” Levi said, not once raising from his chair after my sudden outburst, as if trying to make himself look as harmless as a fly. “If you were to walk out of the castle at this time I, nor my guards, will stop you.”

 

I took a deep breath to stead myself, “And afterwards?”

Levi closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again they had a different look, when I talk about peace to my people, one look of happiness for the future. “I hope that we can end the war, but not with one of us dying.” At that simple statement made my heart flutter, he was hoping not just for his people, but for mine as well. “I have reached a point that I would kill myself, just to keep this war from going on. Sadly the guards, nor my people would be too happy to lose their last living prince, and we would yet again have another slaughter on our hands.” He shook his head dismissing those dark thoughts, “You are a handsome man Eren, but I do not love you, and I do not think I could ever find myself to love a man. Not only that, but one with feathers instead of scales. I look into your two color eyes, and even with how beautiful and unique they are, all I can see is your people murdering my own. Since you recoil each time you find yourself looking into my eyes, I think you see the same.”

 

I looked at the man in front of me and really seeing not an enemy, but someone who is really ready for this damn war to end, just as much as I want it to end. “Is this little speech of your going somewhere?” I inquired not really seeing the idea behind it.

 

“I wanted to make sure there was no misunderstandings between us before I asked my next import question.” Levi than stood from where he was seat while he was talking this whole time and made his way over to where I stood. I braced myself for the worst not knowing what to expect from this cobra, “I have looked at all the options before me, to see which route will keep my family the safeties, and I have finally came to the conclusion.” Levi then got down in front of me on one knee, “With the understanding that there may never be nothing between us, but our desire for peace for our people, I ask that you Eren Jaeger to become my queen.”

 

I felt the air leaving my body at the statement that was just made, I just stood there looking at the man in front of me dumfounded. My voice caught in my throat, my chance of love might never exists, but my chance at peace now stands (or kneeling) in front of me. I don’t know what I should say, what my mother or sister would think of this. I feel a little lost at the moment on what to do. If I say yes we have peace, but I could never give my love to this man, but if I say no we are back to square one with no idea on what to do for peace.

“I don’t know what to say,” I answered truthfully once my voice came back to me; just thinking about what my sister, my mother, and the royal flight might think of this, made me cringe.

“Yes or no is all that matters at this moment,” Levi answered swiftly, “We can work everything out later.”

 

I took a deep breath once again my eyes meeting the steel gray ones once again, my nerves shot at what I am about to say, “Yes, I agree.”

Levi didn’t even hesitate as soon as those words left my mouth he brought my left hand up when he stood, placing a kiss on my knuckles then placing a cool meat upon my ring finger. The ring was fashioned like most of their rings where with an onyx but instead of a black onyx it was a honey brown, fitted in a gold band twisting around itself creating a braid.

 

“I have informed my people that I would name my queen on the new moon, I know that it is just a day after you are crowned, but it seems best to announce our plans as soon as possible.”

I nodded, and then a thought popped in my head, “There will be protest, but if I announce here first than to my people, I will not only have the crown from the Avian’s, but also title of queen here. It will look bad for me to go back on my word that I have with your people.”

 

Levi just nodded his head, “how would your people take it?” I asked since I already know how mine would react, but I am scared that I would be in danger of meeting a knife when I am announced here.

 

He sighed running a hand through his hair, “They won’t like it, and some will think that I have gone crazy. Then there will be a few that will think that you will take my life in my sleep, and some that think some crazy avian magic has twisted my brain.” He looked at me again, “But you are a handsome man, and there is no reason for them to think I’m not smitten even if you have feathers. With that being said they cannot afford to take the announcement badly. One can be skinned for harming the queen or his/her guards, which in your case would be the royal flight as well.”

_Skinned?_ I shuddered at the thought, though I cannot say anything since my own people will take the joys of flight away from a person if harm came to the royal family.

I nodded, accepting Levi’s reasoning, “I need to get back, since my family nor guards no where I am at,” I said shifting, my bruised body protesting.

“Can you be here about the afternoon after the ceremony?” Levi asked, “That will leave time for you to clean up, and also be prepared on what will be expected of you,” I thought of standing in front of the serpents, and only Levi there to keep me safe from them. I am putting my trust in a man I was taught not to trust.

 

“That should be fine,” I said my voice even, but my inner thoughts in turmoil. I almost thought I was dreaming again, but my brain could not come up with a scenario as terrifying as the one I am about to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos!! Please leave comments below on what you think of the story, what needs to be improved, and what I missed regarding grammatical or sentence structure wise. Can't wait to see you all next chapter ^^ bye!!


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy... Sooo sorry it took so long for this update, I wanted to work on my other fic for awhile; and then these things called Midterms and finals started to creep up on me. I'm hopping to have the next chapter done from two weeks from now because that is when my winter break begins yeah! Then I'll try to write a couple chapter here and there during it, then once again back to college afterwards. 
> 
> Anyways this is a shorter chapter than the rest of those lovely updates before, and I apologize for that, I just don't have the energy to write a lot nor the time. Hopefully the next chapter, when it's done, will be longer to make up for this short excuse of a chapter. Sadly this doesn't have Levi in it, but this should be the last of the chapters with no Levi! yeah so something to look forward to!
> 
> That is enough from me right now, and off to the chapter we go.   
> ~Enjoy~

I had just shifted back into my human form when Mikasa, Armin, and Jean busted into my room; all of them at once demanding where I had been. I had to use the excuse of trying to catch my breath to think of a lie to tell them.

“Sorry guys, I didn’t think the flight would take that long.” I gave them a sheepish grin rubbing the back of my neck, hoping they wouldn’t ask too many questions.

“Eren you were gone since this morning and now here it is, almost midnight!” Mama Mikasa, was the first one to speak.

“Well, I…. I had an idea for the war, something that might be discreet enough no one would notice till it happens. The flight was to double check everything, but also clear my mind enough to think straight, I still need more time to work out the kinks that might rise up before I present this idea.” I lied through my teeth to everyone. _No, the real reason is I went to talk to the enemy and came up with a ludicrous idea that I know no one would like._

 

Everyone looked at me with disbelief, “Now Eren, there is no use lying to us,” Armin spoke up, his face and tone were serious. My shoulders slumped, knowing them they could sniff out any lie that I threw at them, but this is one that they couldn’t know about until it is over. I just want them all to be safe.

 

“Sorry guys i-it’s just that I am nervous for tomorrow,” which wasn’t a lie, but not the truth they were looking for. “I had to go on a flight by myself to come to realize that tomorrow is the day I take the kingdom into my own hands.” I said, my eyes down cast from everyone. Someone pulled me into a neck breaking hug, my eyes widen with surprise.

“Eren, we are here for you, we do not want anything bad happening to you, so when you just went missing we got scared that something had happened,” Mikasa said pulling back from the hug. _Something did happen._

“I’m sorry that I had you all worried of what might have happened to me, but I really needed the alone time, and I know if I went to one of you guys, you would have tagged along.” I gave them a small smile, happy that I can have people like them worrying about me. “How about we go get dinner and prepare for what is going to happen tomorrow?” They all nodded in agreement, and we went down to scavenge the kitchen for food. All thoughts of worry cast aside, becoming king of Avian’s, and the secret they just don’t know about, just yet.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

I thought I was going to die right then, my heart was beating out of my chest, and the air was thick with anticipation; everyone in our kingdom coming to take a look at the small ceremony. I took a step out of the castle and onto the stage, every eye drawn to me, with hope burning into their eyes, that I would be the one to end this war.

 

The ceremony was simple enough, my mom said a few words before I took the first few steps onto the stage. She then took off the necklaces that she wore at all times; one was a pair of wings representing our kind, the freedom of the air all around us; and the second one, the one my dad had presented here when they first got married was a simple bronze key, it was to represent the love for the family I have, hope and courage passed down to me now. She placed them around my neck, the weight of the meaning of both felt heavy. A burden to carry when they didn’t know of what I have done; that I have agreed to marry our enemy.

 

I then took the few moments to address my people, said a few simple words, ones of hope and love. My mother frowned at me when I did not announce my mate that would join me in running the kingdom, but held her tongue and did not address the issue right then.

 

After that was done each of the royal flight came up on the stage and pledged their support and loyalty to me, their new king. The first one to step up was an old family friend Hannes, he knelt down in front of me, that I felt the real pressure of what I had promise Levi come to my mind.

 

“I Hannes,” he stared taking a quick glance at my mom, knowing that he would be no longer in her service of protecting her, “Pledge to my King, my faith and trust. To him goes my wings, blades, and blood, to defend him and his family, I swear my loyalty and to him I swear my life ever before his.” Those last few words hit me hard. In my hands I held their lives, not only theirs but my peoples, as well the weight of their lives rested on my decisions as King. I pray that I can hold them enough where they will see the happiness of freedom of no fear or grieving. I pray that I have not just signed their lives away to more war and destruction.

 

The royal flight continued to pledge their allegiance to me. I looked to each face and knew most of their names. If not their names one they were related to, ones I held in my arms singing while they flew to bluer skies elsewhere.

 

The last one was Jean, the captain of the royal flight. He took the stage before me, kneeling to the ground, taking my hand. “To my king’s foes my vow to train those under me, so that our wings be his when he falls, so our eyes be his in the dark, and our talons may be his in danger. To him goes my soul, my blade, and my blood, and that I may defend him and his kin. To him I swear my life before his.” He stood and placed a kiss upon my hand before taking his place once again in the royal flight. I wished he hadn’t done that. I wish he could find someone better than me in his life, someone who did not sell his love for peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was soo short T.T. Please leave kudos commnets bellow telling me what you thought of it (Cuz I love hearing what I have doene wrong, and what needs to be worked on). Also if you are too shy to comment send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com .  
> ~Till next time~


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I did get around to typing the next chapter! ^^ I do hope you like it! I was going to add more, but decided that I made you guys wait long enough for this one, so it is going to be broken into two parts. I still need to type it, but it should be up shortly following this one (Or that is my plan anyways). I am sorry if there is any misspellings I had no one read over this, so if there are please point them out to me. Other than that I do hope you do enjoy this long awaited chapter.

The celebration after the coronation I was surrounded by my people, people that are now depending on me to make sure that they are safe. And what did I do? I made a deal with our enemies, and hoped that I didn’t end up with a knife in my back. All I wanted to do was face my people and yell and scream at them of what I had done.

 

At my first moment of peace, where I wasn’t surrounded by people my mother came and cornered on me. I had hoped to avoid her till the deed was done, but it looks like it was too much to ask the gods.

“So you decided not to choose your mate tonight?” That question was a loaded one; one that I was afraid to answer.

I took a deep breath, the lie ready to roll off my tongue with polished easy, “I spoke a few days ago of acting in this war. I have been working with a select few on a plan that I hope that will be less bloody than sending scores of our people straight to the enemy.” I paused a moment, watching my mom’s face express surprise of my words before I continue, “I would like, when announce my mate, that it would be also the day I can announce that we will have a new reign of peace. I would like to say that Levi Ackerman is no longer stands as our enemy. That is what I intend to do.”

 

Mom stood there contemplating on what I just said, she then narrowed her eyes at me, “What is this plan exactly?”

Wait, Mother…” I answered a small cold sweat broke out on my brow, “I will announce the outcome… In 3 days’ time, in front of the court. Until then, I will hear no question.”

I knew she wanted to ask, but she held her tongue. I was King now; she had no power to challenge me or my word.

 

It was nearly midnight before I broke away from everyone and ended out on the balcony for a breath of fresh air. I leaned again the railing, staring at the line where the treetops met the starlit sky. I was not alone for long; Jean joined me, not speaking but giving me a chance if I wanted to explain everything. I only wished I knew what I wanted to tell him.

 

I started to turn away unsure of what to do, but his voice drew me to a stop, “Eren?”

His features were shadows, but not enough to hide the look of determination.

“It’s alright,” he said, his voice was gentle, “I understand. I love you, and I always have. All that matters is that you are happy, and whoever you choose as your mate makes you happy. If there is someone else, I wish you and him luck.” My heart leaped to my throat, my eyes glisten with tears that I would not allow to fall. I wanted to say _There’s no one else_ , but of course there was-a serpent to be exact. “And if you are not ready, I will wait.”

 

I was unwilling to lie to him, but I couldn’t tell him the truth. I reached out to him, and he caught my hand giving it a small kiss on the back of it. I remember Levi doing the same thing so recently and couldn’t speak. Words of love seemed cruel when the next night I would pledge myself to another man.

 

The words I did manage to utter were halting but honest. “You have been my friend to me ever since we were children.” I saw him flinch at the words, but continued, “There is no one I trust more. No one I care for more. But…” I shook my head. “It’s impossible to explain.”

 

I saw fear in his eyes and suspicion in his eyes and turned away before he could speak again. I returned to my room at once and collapsed into bed, where I stared at the ceiling and thought over everything for the hundredth time, before sleep final started to seep in and darkness took over my body.

* * *

 

 

I woke a few hours after sunrise. Yawning, I dragged myself out of bed and called for a cold bath, to shake the tiredness from my bones. The Hawk pendent and the key still sat around my neck and I lifted to examine the intricate details of the wings.

 

_I am king of the Avian’s._ I had been preparing for this every day of my life, yet it seemed so unreal right now. The idea now is that I am the person in charge of the royal flight, to make sure that they do their jobs, the one who hears everyone complaints in the market, and the one who would be expected to administer justice in response to a crime seemed impossible.

 

_And by tomorrow I will be queen to the serpents as well._ I did not wish to continue to think of such things, but of course I was forced to as I took my bath and the cold water woke my mind and fears.

 

The clothes I wore yesterday had been aired and hung up. There was a dark burgundy shirt that the material seem to breath and flow on its own, it also had a low back designed to allow for Demi form’s wing if necessary was an avian style. The pants were a dark brown almost black to compliment the dark burgundy shirt, they were tight and hugged in the right places, yet still formal enough to wear to such import occasions. I had seen the serpents clothes designed in the few times I have seen them, and thought it was perfect to wear today when I went. I had to thank Historia for making such lovely clothes.

 

I slipped into the cloths with no struggled till I had a revelation, I could not simply disappear all day and evening without exciting a panic among the Royal flight. I quickly drafted a letter, though I knew leaving a note in my room was a rather guilty way of avoiding confrontation. I was also worried that someone might find it too early, I needed someone who could cover for me for a few hours and then explain to the Royal flight where I had gone.

Historia! I knew she would do it without a second thought, be it because I was wearing her creation or just because she was such a sweet hearted angle. I summoned her to my suit and paced the room’s length waiting for her to appear.

 

“I need a favor from you,” I stated quickly as soon as she entered my room, and the servant who brought her was gone.

“What would you like,” she said not even batting an eyelash at the suddenness of my request.

“I have been conducting negotiations with the serpiente,” I explained, leaving out all the specific details and watching her face carefully for any signs of revulsion. Historia appeared startled her bright blue eyes widening just a fraction, but she didn’t dismiss the idea at all. “The Royal Flight does not know what my plans are, but I am worried I will be missed while I am away today-” I stared.

“Won’t they expect you in the market today for the festival?” Historia asked with wide-eyed faux innocence. “I know it’s supposed to be a day for merchants and children, but I’ve never in my life known you or any of the royal family to miss it.”

 

In all the chaos of the last few days, I had forgotten about Festival, which occurred about two months before midsummer. Every year, the market was filled to bursting with magicians, storytellers, and other entertainers. Though the royal family were traditionally not part of the celebrations, I had always loved the bright decorations and beautiful songs that accompanied them. Even the Royal Flight let its guard down, as it was unlikely that anyone would manage to harm the royal family among such a crowd of their people.

 

I let out a sigh of relief at such great news, “That is perfect! That means I don’t need to worry about Jean or Mikasa being worried of no seeing me until sunrise!” Pacing once again with nervous excitement, “Historia do you think you could deliver this to the Royal Flight? I might be back before anyone notice, but just in case I am not they would know where I am.

Historia nodded, “I can do that. The Festival should give you enough cover till sunrise, but if I do not hear from you before then I will inform your protector.”

“Thank you,” I gave her a tired smile, placing the seal letter into her very capable hands. I sighed as I thought at what was written upon those papers.

 

On the letter it explained everything in detail of what has happened, it contained detailed conversations I had with Levi up to date as well as where I would be that evening and why. It explained that I was there to make peace with our enemies and that they should come peacefully as well, if they do not wish to start another war. I do hope they would pay attention to those words I had written on the letter.

 

The letter was signed and sealed, and it would be delivered. Now all that was left was to make the words true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked the chapter! Please leave comments or kudos letting me know your thoughts on the new chapter!! If you are too shy to talk on here send me an email at demondog136@Yahoo.com  
> ~Till next time~


	14. Not really a chapter a question

As the title says this is not a chapter it is a question. Sooo yeah I haven't been over here in a long time, and haven't even made chapter for this in awhile, but I was wondering if you guys would like me to finish. At the moment I am focusing more on my other fics than this one and haven't much time between them and my RL. If you guys do please leave a comment below or send me a email at demondog136@yahoo.com telling me what you think or have to say to me (just be nice any rude emails will be trashed) if you want a completely different writing or anything really. I would love to hear your input as a reader t what you have to say to me a writer.

 

Hope to hear from you soon.

Love

Demon


End file.
